Last First Kiss Outtakes
by AcrossTheSkyInStars
Summary: A series of scenes from Last First Kiss that didn't make it into the story, or a scene that is written from another point of view.


**A/N: PLEASE READ THE BOLD PART OF THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES! I will let you know where in the story I am placing the outtake.**

So, I finally decided to post outtakes for this story! I will have many more, but I haven't yet decided which ones I'm going to do, so for now, I'm just playing it by ear. I don't know how often I will post an outtake either. Whenever I get around to writing them is when I will post them.

Thanks to Claire Bloom and dolphin62598 for beta-ing this for me. You ladies are awesome : )

**This outtake is Edward's point of view of the night he first saw Bella, and the day after when he talks to her.**

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I flipped my phone shut with a sigh after deleting the sixth text message from Tanya _today. _Since I'd moved she'd been texting me, spewing bullshit about missing me and wanting me back after she had some apparent 'epiphany' over the summer. I hadn't replied to a single one, hoping that by some miracle she would just leave me the hell alone and get on with her life, _without _me.

I just wasn't interested anymore. Her childish antics last year had been the breaking point for me, when I realized I had only been attracted to the fact that she absolutely oozed sex out of every pore, drawing me in and making me surrender to her. Physically, she could make any man swoon, but her snobby attitude and her IQ the size of a quarter did nothing for me. I wanted to actually hold a conversation with a girl; I wanted to be able to talk about things we had in common, not just things _she _felt like babbling.

Who the hottest celebrity was and who was wearing last season didn't really appeal to me. Tanya and I had nothing in common, and apart from the very few conversations we'd had, we never really talked. She wasn't interesting. Despite her looks, she was...blah.

The door opened and in walked my roommate, Jasper.

"Hey man," he said, looking at me as I was perched on the edge of my bed, phone in hand with a dejected look on my face. The situation with her was pissing me off and I was ridiculously unhappy that her shit had followed me to college. This was supposed to be the best year of my life.

"Hey," I replied.

"We have a floor meeting tonight, eh?" Jasper said, going over to his desk and rifling through the mess that was atop it. I swear Jasper and I were the least organized guys at this school. Our room was disastrous, already. We'd just sort of unloaded everything in any place we could find, saying we'd put it away later, but never getting to later.

The night we moved in we'd talked a bit and it was a tad awkward because we'd just met. But he seemed like a really good guy; he was funny and we got along easily. We found that we had a lot in common, staying up late just throwing on one of our favourite movies, talking about anything that came to mind. It had been pretty cool so far, and Jasper was one of the only people I'd actually met.

Of course I knew Emmett, but he didn't stay in residence. His frat house was a fair distance from the campus, and since he was a head honcho over there, he was obligated to live there. I also knew Rosalie, who I learned was our floor manager. I was glad that I at least had some people to go to if I ever needed help and advice. Not only that, they were people I trusted. Who could I trust more than my brother and his girlfriend?

"Oh yeah? What time?" I asked him.

"Nine," he said, spinning a guitar pick around on his desk. "Not for another half an hour."

I nodded absently, watching as Jasper just sat there idly twirling the pick as the silence consumed us. After the first night, we'd gotten past the awkwardness, learning things about each other and talking so much that it could no longer _be _awkward. Sure there were still some things that would be incredibly rude to say in front of him because our friendship was so new, but I knew in no time we'd be good friends. He seemed like a guy that anyone could get along with; he had that outgoing personality.

I spent the next half an hour trying not to think about Tanya and her persistence, only to be asked by Jasper, "What had my boxers in a knot?"

I snorted at him then told him about the Tanya situation. I'd already mentioned her when we'd talked about exes, but I hadn't told him about her recent attempt at trying to speak to me again. We don't speak all summer, and suddenly, now, she wants to talk, to get back together.

She had to be out of her mind.

Before I knew it Jasper and I were out of our room, following a few people from our floor down the hall to where the common room was. It was small, packed with some comfortable looking couches, a large, round coffee table, and a sizable flat screen. The kitchenette was quaint, with not much to offer, and considering I'd gotten a meal plan, I didn't plan on cooking much anyways. Jasper and I were some of the last to enter and I had to push past a couple of people to even get a glance at Rose.

When I saw her she winked at me and I smiled because I hadn't seen her in a few weeks. She'd spent the first part of the summer at her home in New York, and for the rest she'd spent it at our house in Port Angeles. She had to leave a couple of weeks early though to get everything set up for school again, and I honestly kind of missed her.

She and Emmett had been together for nearly two years now, and she was almost like the big sister I never had. She was there to look out for me along with Emmett in high school when I'd been a bit of a disaster in and of myself. I honestly probably owed Emmett my life with what he did for me, convincing me to quit drinking. I had been such a moron, and thankfully, I had someone to help.

Before Rosalie began, I quickly took a survey of the room, looking to all the people that lived on my floor. It wasn't until I settled my eyes on the beauty squished against the arm of the couch that my breath caught. Her nose was scrunched up, so adorably that I found myself smiling involuntarily at her. She was scowling at the petite girl to her side, shifting her hips to find that the other girl was ignoring her completely.

Rolling her eyes she rose gracefully, her dark, grey skirt bouncing against her thigh as I stared shamelessly. I practically gawked at the beautifully creamy skin of her legs, feeling like a complete pervert as her eyes were fixed on Rosalie. She began to speak but I tuned her out, admiring the curves and dips of the beautiful brunette's body, watching the way her clothes clung to her so perfectly I felt myself aching. She was perfectly proportioned; her hips curvy, but small, her chest tiny, yet complementing to the rest of her.

She had dark, mahogany hair that was pulled back into a sophisticated looking ponytail, the ends hanging down onto her chest as I titled my head and knit my brows together. I felt like growling at the sheer attraction I held for her by just merely looking at her. She made my dick pulse uncomfortably against my jeans, which was fucking awkward considering I was in a room full of people.

However, when she looked my way, finally, I got a glimpse of her most prominent feature; her eyes. Her eyes were all-consuming, large, round orbs that I fell into, hard. She seemed startled that I was looking at her, but I couldn't force myself to look away. She was too beautiful for me to tear my gaze from, but when she did that for me, I felt like a flaming imbecile.

She _totally _caught me staring at her. Not staring, ogling was more like it. I felt the nerves spreading through my stomach and I turned abruptly, telling Jasper I was leaving before darting from the common room. I padded quickly back to our room and threw myself inside, smacking my head with force against the door as I leant against it.

_Well...that wasn't at all embarrassing. _

She fucking caught me staring right at her.

Shit, that's so awkward.

I took a deep breath, removing my shirt and pants before I slid underneath the comforter. Jasper came in seconds after, doing the same as me, smiling like a complete fool.

"What's up?" I asked with a raised brow.

"I'm pretty pleased with the...selection," he replied with a wink and I laughed. "There are a few cuties on the floor."

"Agreed," I replied, trying to suppress the groan. I suddenly felt more than uncomfortable with myself because the hard-on had returned, or rather, it had peaked again, when I thought about the brunette.

Oh god...just the way she stood and the way her chest rose and fell when she breathed. She had me completely entranced, not even understanding the pull she had on me from across that crowded room. I felt like I had fallen into some deep abyss, where nothing but her was visible. Through the murky water I'd only seen her face, the beautiful piece of perfection in the darkness.

If only I could get her name.

---

When I woke up in the morning all I heard was the silence. I stretched in my bed, my hand hitting the wall because I wasn't yet used to such a tiny amount of space. I was used to my comforting queen back at home, but here, unfortunately I was stuck with a twin. It was a big difference.

After a lazy ten minutes I got up, already figuring that Jasper was gone because of the quiet. He said he had always been an early riser, and he was right. He was up before me every single day, going off and doing god knows what as I slept peacefully, like a baby. I loved my sleep.

I grabbed my towel and threw on a pair of pants before making my way down the hall to the showers. I went through my morning routine, showering, shaving, and brushing my teeth, before trying to do something productive with my hair. It never cooperated anymore, so I resorted to vigorously drying it with a towel and leaving it to whatever it wanted to do. But no matter what, my hair looked like sex hair.

Erratic, crazy, and unpredictable.

I couldn't tame it no matter what I did.

I stopped trying to do anything with it and went back to my room, dropping off my towel and changing before taking my keys, my phone, and my wallet. I texted Jasper quickly to see where he was, and he responded, telling me he was at Commons. I made my way there through the tunnel, yawning a few times as I was still tired for some ridiculous reason.

I'd slept perfectly fine, a certain brunette beauty occupying all the space and time in there. I could not get her off my mind, and honestly considered knocking on every door on my floor until I found hers. I just wanted to know her name, the beautiful sound I would call her. I couldn't conjure up a name for her because it was impossible. Nothing seemed fitting. Everything was too bland or too outrageous, or overall, just not right.

I sighed as I walked up the stairs to Commons, already smelling the food wafting down into the stairwell as my stomach growled at me. I waited in line to get pasta, watching as the annoyed woman behind the counter served student after student, looking like she hated her life. She was the painted picture of polite when she took my order, practically searing her frown into my memory as she slid the pasta down the counter.

I grabbed a drink and went to the cash register, pulling out my student card and swiping it once I got to the front of the line. I thanked the woman and walked off with my lunch, searching the dining room for a sign of Jasper. I stepped further out and kept looking, craning my neck until I heard his voice coming from the far right of the room.

I turned my head and saw his lanky ass waving at me. I grinned, my stomach clenching when I saw the fucking brunette sitting at his motherfucking table. She was _sitting _at his god damn table!

I paced myself, walking with measured steps as I saw her getting up and walking around the other side of the condiment cart, completely avoiding me altogether. I grabbed a fork on my way by and tried not to think about her behaviour, just thanking god I had seen her again. When I got to the table it was just Jasper and this other girl, who I learned was Jessica.

"Hey man," I said to Jasper as I sat down. "How's it going?"

"Fabulous," he said with a smirk. "That's Jess." Jasper jabbed this thumb in her direction and she smiled at me. She was...pretty. Everything about her paled in comparison to the brunette though. Her hair was lighter, her eyes were blue, and her chest was much larger, disproportionate to her body. I offered her a quick smile and told her I was Edward.

I started eating my pasta while Jessica talked and talked and talked. Turns out we had history together, which was immensely uninteresting considering she wasn't holding my attention.

Where was the brunette? I _really _wanted her to come back.

Just as I was thinking about her, I saw her and the petite girl rounding the corner, talking quietly to each other as they walked. Her hips gently swayed side to side as she came closer, the dark, gray jeans capturing her curves in all their glory. Not to mention the fact that her sapphire blue shirt made her look absolutely radiant.

I took my eyes off her as they approached the table, figuring that it might seem strange to her that she'd caught me staring at her twice now.

The brunette sat directly across from me, tucking her chair in quietly, while the petite girl took up a spot next to Jasper.

"Alice," Jasper said, hooking his arm around the back of the petites chair, "this is my roommate Edward."

The petite looked over to me and I smiled at her, nodding my head as a hello before I scooped another forkful of pasta in my mouth.

"And this," Jasper continued, making my heart beat irregularly in my chest. He was going to introduce me to her. God, I would know her name, her beautiful name. "Is Alice's roommate Bella."

_Bella. Oh dear god her name is perfect._

I looked over to her, completely enraptured by her infectious stare again, smiling at how she stared right back at me. She gave me a weak smile in return and I swear I felt myself hardening painfully when a glorious blush crept up her neck, spreading out over her cheeks. I shifted uncomfortably and looked down at my food again, trying desperately to think of anything but how much I wanted to toss _Bella _down on the cafeteria table and suck the life from her gorgeous, pouting lips.

How she had such an effect on my dick was beyond me, but I was attracted to her more than I'd ever been attracted to even Tanya. _Bella _had that natural beauty that I enjoyed all too much.

I heard an annoyingly high pitched scratch and looked across the table to the culprit of the sound as Bella stared back at me, smiling adorably as she apologized and stood; assuring Alice she was just getting a fork. When she left my eyes fell on her ass, concealed in the tight jeans as her hips held that sway again. I shook my head and put another scoop of pasta in my mouth, looking back up to see Bella bent over at the waist, her ass on display for my feasting eyes.

_And holy fuck I was as hard as ever. _

I groaned, and I'm pretty sure Alice giggled a little as I stared, my fork in mid-air as Bella skipped to the garbage can and back over to the table. Her ass was just as perfect as the rest of her, and when she made her way back over, I shook my head, resuming eating as I felt incredibly turned on from her little show.

Bella sat down and I refused to make eye contact, sure that if I looked into those deep, brown depths I would cum or some shit. I was entirely too worked up for my liking.

"So you're from Port Angeles?" Jessica asked me, her interest in me clearly not waning as I paid her the least amount of attention.

"Yeah," I replied, pushing my pasta around, "it's in Washington."

I really just wanted to be able to say _words _to Bella. I hadn't actually spoken to her yet, which was highly inappropriate considering I wanted to thoroughly lick every inch of skin on her I could see.

"Oh, that's cool. Bella's from around there. Or from Washington...aren't you Bella?"

"I live in the next town over," Bella answered, glancing over to me as I looked up at her. She actually lived in the same fucking state as me. In the next god damn town. I almost couldn't respond, so I went with the shortest question I could muster.

"Forks?" I asked, almost sounding too much like a hyperactive school girl.

"That's the one," she said, taking a bite of salad.

Then that was it.

Jessica kept babbling on and on, and I kept stealing glances at Bella when she wasn't looking. We both got up to throw our garbage out and Jessica ruined that too. I know it sounds kind of creepy and maybe a little perverted, but I wanted to get her alone. I wanted to talk to her, to learn everything about her and to tell her everything about me.

It was just something about her eyes that made me want to spill my guts, putting my head in her lap and telling her everything about my life.

When Bella announced that she was leaving I jumped at the chance to go with her. Alice seemed a bit reluctant to lend Bella her Porsche, so I quickly offered to go with her and drive her in my car.

_Score!_

I smiled inwardly, that is until Jessica pouted up a storm. I said goodbye to Jasper and Alice, and then turned to her.

"So, it was nice to meet you," I said, rocking back on my heels. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," she said with a flirtatious smile. "I'll see you in history."

I nodded and leant over to Bella, placing my hand gently on her shoulder to pull her back towards me. Her hair fell down her back in soft, mahogany sheet, sending a deliciously subtle waft of strawberry in my direction.

"Ready to go?" I asked, unable to help the way my voice sounded as I spoke to her. She mumbled an 'Mmhmm' and we were off, heading back down the stairs of Commons. I was at the bottom but Bella wasn't at my side, she had stopped in the middle of the stairs, her brows furrowed in contemplation.

"Mind if we go to my room quick?" She asked, making her way down the rest of the steps to stand next to me. I smirked.

_Sweetheart, I would be in your room in a flash, if that's where you wanted me. _

"A little forward isn't it?" I asked the images of what I could do to her flashing through my mind. I would suck her sweet, bottom lip into my mouth, savouring the taste before I felt the warmth of her tongue on mine.

God...how I imagined her taste.

"Huh?" She said in confusion, not understanding my insinuation.

"Well Bella, you usually go out on at least one date before you ask a guy to your room, don't you?" I asked, feeling a twinge of something inside me that I didn't understand.

Bella tapped her finger on her chin in deliberation, looking like a smart ass as she unconsciously stepped closer to me.

"I suppose most times that's how it works," she replied with a sexy grin. "But you," she continued, stepping closer still, looking up to me through her long, dark lashes, "are a rare exception."

Her hypnotic gaze and her sweet voice drove me to madness as I stood there fully aroused and calculating how long it would take to get her to my room so I could do the innumerable dirty things to her that I wanted to.

Knowing that I would seem like a fucking pig for doing something too forward when I'd just met her, I chuckled, trying to dissolve my lusting thoughts.

"I am pretty fucking fantastic aren't I?" I asked, pretending to stand tall and proud like a jackass. She snorted at me, and I'm glad she knew I was joking, because I really wasn't that god damn vain. When I looked down to her she covered her mouth and her eyes twinkled with her amusement.

When she was composed she replied with, "If you say so, Edward."

With that she left down another flight of stairs and I followed, memorizing the sway of her hips, still contemplating how to get her into my room despite how much my brain was fighting it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I'd love to hear what you think of EPOV versus BPOV.

Also, if you have suggestions for scenes you'd like to see as outtakes, I am eager to see what you'd all like to read. I'd be happy to write any outtakes you think would be interesting! Let me know!

And...leave me some love : )


End file.
